First Kiss
by Bumble Bee Baek
Summary: HunHan FF


Tittle: First Kiss

Author: Nichiee

Main Cast: HunHan

Other Cast: SuLay & ChanBaek

Genre: sudah baca aja yaa /plakk

Rate: tenang ini syudah di uji di ITB dan IPB kok /lah maksut lo -_-

Length: 1 tembakan door a.k.a OneShoot (?)

A/N: lagi-lagi FF ini udah di post duluan di FP EXO XDD nih linknya - notes/yaoi-fanfiction-all-about-korean-almost-exo/ff-member-l-first-kiss-l-nichiee/677276458961633

WARNING: IT'S YAOI FANFICTION! IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! ARASSEO! Jangan **PLAGIAT **loh :v

HAPPY READING^^

Oh iya kalo ada typo maklumin aja yaa ._. typo itu seni mameeeen~ /plakk xD

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja manis berjalan lebih tepatnya berlari kencang menuju ke taman kota, sesekali melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Berdecak lalu mempercepat laju larinya.

"aigoo kenapa tiba-tiba mendung begini ?" menatap langit yang entah sejak kapan berubah jadi mendung, awan hitam mulai bergerombol menjadi satu.

"haish perasaan tadi cerah-cerah saja" menggerutu sambil terus berlari. Pikirannya mengarah pada seseorang yang mempunyai janji dengannya sore ini di taman kota yang didatanginya sekarang ini. Menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari mencari sosok yang sedari tadi ada didalam pikirannya.

"nah itu dia!" berteriak senang seraya kembali berlari menghampiri sosok itu. Sosok itu terlihat tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya. Menghampirinya lalu menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke tempat yang teduh. Ya karna tepat setelah sosok itu memegang tangannya hujan turun dengan derasnya.

"dia terlambat lagi" namja itu bergumam pelan, sudah dari 30 menit yang lalu dia duduk ditempat ini menunggu seseorang.

Namja itu menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, "mendung" melirik jam tangannya lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke seluruh penjuru taman kota ini.

"kenapa tiba-tiba sekali ?" kembali menolehkan kepalanya mencari-cari sosok yang tak kunjung datang itu.

Kedua sudut bibirnya tetarik ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman yang mampu membuat wanita manapun terhipnotis akan ketampanan dirinya.

SREET

Namja tampan itu menarik tangan seseorang, seseorang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya lalu menyeretnya ke tempat yang teduh. Karna hujan yang tiba-tiba saja turun tepat disaat ia memegang tangan orang itu.

"kau terlambat Luhannie"

"hosh hosh mian.. mianhae Sehunnie"

GREEP

Sehun memeluk Luhan yang sedang sibuk mengatur kembali nafasnya setelah berlarian menuju ke tempat ini. Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun, mengelus sayang punggung Sehun.

"aku merindukanmu Lu"

"kkkk, setiap hari kita bertemu Sehunnie"

"tapi tetap saja aku merindukanmu"

"baiklah"

Pelukan hangat itu masih bertahan, Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Luhan. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Luhan yang ia sukai. Sedangkan Luhan masih saja mengelus punggung Sehun sesekali menepuknya pelan.

"apa kita akan berada disini sepanjang hari ?"

"lalu ? Hujannya masih deras Sehunnie"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya paham, pelukan hangat itu sudah terlepas sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Kini kedua tangan mereka bertaut mesra, menyalurkan kehangatan tubuh mereka lewat tautan tangan itu.

"kau tidak kedinginan ?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tapi Sehun tau jika Luhan-nya berbohong. Mana ada orang yang tidak kedinginan tapi tubuhnya bergetar seperti itu ?

Sehun melepas jaketnya lalu menyampirkannya di kedua pundak Luhan, setelah itu salah satu tangannya melingkar di pinggang Luhan. Menggeser posisi duduknya agar bisa lebih dekat lagi dengan Luhan. Rona merah itu terlihat di kedua pipi putih Luhan, Sehun tertawa kecil lalu mencubit pipi kanan Luhan.

"kau manis hyung jika sedang merona seperti itu"

"ya! Jangan menggodaku Hunnie!" suara tawa dari bibir Sehun pun terdengar. Sehun sangat suka menggoda Luhan, dan selalu saja berakhir dengan Luhan yang merengek meminta Sehun agar tidak menggodanya lagi, jika sudah seperti itu maka Sehun akan berhenti. Tidak tega juga melihat Luhan-nya yang hampir menangis seperti itu.

"hyung, aku punya sesuatu untukmu"

"mwo ?"

"menghadaplah kesini hyung" Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun, dan detik itu juga detak jantung Luhan serasa seperti sedang berlari maraton. Jarak wajahnya dan Sehun sangatlah dekat, membuat Luhan membeku di tempatnya. Kedua mata mereka bertemu, pucuk hidung mereka mulai bersentuhan. Dan entah siapa yang memulainya kedua bibir itu telah tertempel sempurna.

Luhan tak dapat melakukan apa-apa dia hanya diam, sedangkan Sehun sudah mulai melumat kecil bibir bawah Luhan. Luhan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, mencerna keadaan yang membuatnya tak dapat berpikir jernih. Sadarlah Xiao Luhan! Sehun sedang menciummu, tunggu.. mencium ? Mencium di.. bibir ? Astaga!

BRUUKK

"aww"

Rintihan menyakitkan itu menyapa pendengaran Luhan, well itu suara rintihan Sehun. Baru saja Luhan mendorong Sehun dengan keras membuat Sehun sukses terjungkal ke belakang dan kini seluruh tubuhnya sudah basah diguyur hujan.

"S-Sehunnie mianhae jeongmal, aku.. ak—"

"gwaenchana Lu, a-duuh"

Sehun mencoba berdiri tapi sepertinya kakinya sedikit terluka maka dari itu dia kembali terjatuh, Sehun mencari pegangan agar dia bisa berdiri. Sehun memegangi pilar yang ada disampingnya dan segera berdiri. Kepalanya juga agak pusing, karna saat jatuh tadi belakang kepalanya juga sukses mencium batang pohon yang ada dibelakangnya.

Luhan memukul kepalanya 'dasar Luhan babo' mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang telah membuat Sehun-nya basah kuyup juga terluka seperti itu. 'aish lihat perbuatanmu Xiao Luhan' kembali merutuki dirinya sendiri melihat ekspresi kesakitan Sehun.

"Hunnie gwaenchana ? Kepalamu sakit ? Mianhae jeongmal" Luhan merogoh saku celananya, mengambil sapu tangan miliknya yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana.

"gwaenchana Lu, tadi kepalaku hanya terbentur batang pohon itu dan sepertinya kakiku sedikit terluka. Aku tidak apa-apa sungguh"

"hal seperti itu kau bilang hanya ? Oh Sehun pabo" Luhan mengelus sedikit kasar belakang kepala Sehun, bukan apa-apa hanya saja Luhan sedikit kesal dengan jawaban Sehun. Kepalanya terbentur batang pohon juga kakinya terluka dan dia bilang itu hanya ? Apa-apaan itu ?

"tunggu disini!" Luhan hampir beranjak pergi tapi pergelangan tangannya sudah terlebih dahulu ditarik oleh Sehun.

"kau mau kemana Lu ?"

"sudahlah kau tunggulah disini dan jangan protes!" Luhan melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sehun dan segera berlari menerobos hujan deras yang sedari tadi mengguyur kota Seoul. Luhan berlari menuju apotek terdekat, membeli obat merah dan plester lalu kembali berlari kali ini menuju ke kedai kopi yang ada di sebelah apotek tersebut. Membeli satu cup kopi panas dan kembali berlari menuju tempatnya dan Sehun berteduh tadi.

"ige, minumlah" Luhan memberikan cup kopi itu pada Sehun, Sehun segera menerima kopi itu dengan raut wajah bingung miliknya, "Lu ini—"

"minumlah Oh Sehun!" nada bicara Luhan terdengar tegas, akhirnya Sehun meminum kopi itu sambil memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang sibuk dengan kakinya.

"jja~ selesai" Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya lalu melirik ke arah kakinya yang terluka. Kini luka itu sudah tertutupi sebuah plester berwarna biru dengan banyak gambar bintang bertebaran di plester itu.

"gomawo baby" Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan sayang, "eum cheonma, mianhae" Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, kembali merasa bersalah.

"gwaenchana baby, hei kita disini untuk berteduh bukan ? Tapi sepertinya percuma, kita tetap saja basah kuyup hahaha"

Luhan memperhatikan seluruh tubuhnya juga seluruh tubuh Sehun, benar juga mereka sudah basah kuyup. Percuma juga mereka berteduh seperti ini kkkk.

"Hunnie, ciuman tadi—" Luhan teringat insiden jatuhnya Sehun karna dirinya tadi.

"first kiss ?" Luhan menundukkan kepalanya malu, 'kenapa Sehun bisa tau jika itu ciuman pertamaku ?'

"hei tidak usah malu seperti itu baby, itu juga ciuman pertamaku" Sehun mengelus sayang pipi Luhan yang memerah, entah karna malu atau kedinginan. Mungkin kombinasi dari keduanya, Sehun meletakkan segelas kopi panas itu di pipi Luhan lalu menyodorkannya ke arah Luhan.

"minumlah, kau juga kedinginan" Luhan mengangguk dan segera menerima kopi itu lalu segera meminumnya.

"apa kita tidak pulang saja ? Kalau kita lebih lama disini mungkin kita akan mati membeku, lagipula kita sudah terlanjur basah, bagaimana ?"

"eum, baiklah. Kajja"

Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan begitu juga dengan Luhan, mereka berdua berjalan dengan santai sambil menikmati kopi panas itu berdua dibawah guyuran hujan.

"Hunnie" Luhan berhenti berjalan, membuat Sehun juga berhenti berjalan lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Luhan.

CUP

Sehun membulatkan matanya kaget, tunggu.. apa Luhan, men-ciumnya ? Butuh waktu beberapa detik agar Sehun bisa mencerna keadaan ini. Sehun tersenyum merasakan lumatan kecil dari bibir Luhan, walau ciuman Luhan terasa kaku karna Sehun tau ini adalah pertama kalinya Luhan melakukannya tapi Sehun tetap menikmatinya.

Sehun mulai membalas ciuman Luhan, Sehun melumat bibir bawah Luhan. Menyesap bibir Luhan dengan kuat membuat suara lenguhan milik Luhan terdengar di telinganya. Kedua tangan Luhan sudah melingkar di leher Sehun, sedangkan kedua tangan Sehun sudah berada dipinggang Luhan.

Sehun menjilat belahan bibir Luhan meminta akses untuk masuk, entah darimana Luhan dapat mengerti hal itu segera saja Luhan membuka sedikit mulutnya dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk Sehun menerobos masuk kedalam goa hangat milik kekasihnya. Air hujan yang menyentuh kulit tubuh mereka sama sekali tak terasa dingin sekarang ini.

Ciuman manis itu terlepas ketika baik Luhan maupun Sehun benar-benar membutuhkan oksigen untuk paru-paru mereka. Sehun menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Luhan, mengecup sekilas permukaan bibir Luhan kemudian membawa Luhan dalam pelukannya.

"gomawo, saranghae Lu" Sehun bergumam pelan tepat ditelinga Luhan membuat Luhan semakin merona. Mengingat tadi, Luhan dulu yang 'menyerang' Sehun.

"nado saranghae Hunnie"

"hatchiii"

"hatchiiiii"

Suara bersin-bersin itu terdengar bersahut-sahutan seperti suara kodok-kodok yang sedang bernyanyi di kolam. Kim Saem juga seluruh anak yang ada dikelas itu menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah yang sama, di bangku yang ditempati oleh Luhan juga Sehun.

"jika kalian sakit kenapa kalian masuk ?" Kim Saem mendekati bangku Luhan dan Sehun.

"hatchiii, kami hanya tak ingin ketinggalan pelajaran sa- hatchiiii em" Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Kim Saem dengan diiringi suara bersin-bersin miliknya (?).

Kim Saem menghela nafasnya, "kalian berdua pergilah ke UKS, mintalah obat pada petugas UKS yang berjaga sekarang dan beristirahatlah" keduanya mengangguk patuh. "kami permisi saem hatchiii" setelah mengatakan itu mereka segera meninggalkan kelas.

"Yeollie, kenapa bisa bersamaan begitu sakitnya ?" salah satu teman sekelas HunHan yang bername-tag Byun Baekhyun itu bertanya pada teman sebangkunya.

"entahlah Baekkie, oh atau kemarin mereka habis berkencan lalu kehujanan dan jadilah mereka sakit begini ?" namja bername-tag Park Chanyeol itu menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, teman sebangkunya. Ketahuilah sebenarnya mereka ini adalah sepasang kekasih.

"heum, mungkin begitu" Baekhyun mengangguk paham, "kapan-kapan kita seperti itu ya Yeollie ?"

"eum, baiklah. Mugkin lebih menyenangkan jika kita dihukum bersama kekekeke" Chanyeol terkekeh pelan diikuti oleh Baekhyun.

PLETAKK

PLETAAKK

"aduuh!" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengaduh kesakitan merasakan jitakan seseorang yang mendarat di pucuk kepala keduanya. Jitakan milik Kim Saem.

"kalian berdua kenapa ribut sekali eoh! Ingin dihukum berdua ? Baiklah, kalian segera keluar dan bersihkan halaman sekolah sekarang juga!"

"tapi Saem—"

"bukankah kalian yang meminta ? CEPAT KERJAKAN!"

"b-baik Saem" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol keluar dari kelas mereka sambil memasang muka masam, "ini gara-gara kau Yeollie" Baekhyun menyalahkan Chanyeol atas kejadian ini.

"ya! Ini juga karna kau pabo!"

"apa ?! Kau bilang aku apa ?! Pabo ? Kau itu yang idiot, DASAR TIANG LISTRIK IDIOOO—euummpph" Chanyeol yang tak tahan dengan celotehan Baekhyun pun segera membekap mulut Baekhyun dengan tangannya. Sudahlah lebih baik kita tinggalkan dua orang ini, kurasa pertengkaran mereka tidak akan selesai sampai pulang sekolah nanti.

"kenapa kalian bisa bersamaan begini sakitnya ?" Yixing, salah satu murid yang kebagian tugas berjaga di UKS itu bertanya pada Sehun dan Luhan.

"kami berdua kemarin eum.. kami—" entah mengapa kalimat itu susah sekali keluar dari bibir Sehun.

"berkencan ?" seorang namja berparas tampan yang baru masuk ruang UKS itu menyahuti, sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan hanya menunduk malu.

"kkkk kalian ini benar-benar sehati eum ? Sakit saja bisa bersamaan, benar-benar berjodoh" Sehun dan Luhan semakin menunduk malu mendengar celotehan namja itu.

"sudahlah Myeonnie, jangan menggoda mereka terus, mereka sedang sakit" Yixing yang kasihan melihat kedua adik kelasnya yang sedang sakit digoda oleh Junmyeon kekasihnya, segera angkat bicara.

"baiklah sayang, eum kalian sudah minum obat ?" keduanya mengangguk pertanda mereka sudah melakukan hal yang ditanyakan oleh Junmyeon, "baiklah sebaiknya kalian beristirahat" keduanya kembali mengangguk dan segera membaringkan tubuh mereka di ranjang UKS.

"apa kalian tidak ingin tidur seranjang ?" Junmyeon mulai menggoda mereka berdua lagi, Yixing memukul lengan Junmyeon pelan sembari memberi death-glare pada Junmyeon. Sedangkan HunHan ? Keduanya kembali merona mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Junmyeon barusan. Hubungan keduanya memang sudah diketahui oleh seluruh warga sekolah, tak heran jika mereka sering digoda warga sekolah jika sedang bersama-sama. Mereka ini memang pasangan yang paling menggemaskan.

END

gak nyambung yaa ? Aneh ? kkk Nichiee juga ngerasa gitu, ini FF selese cuma dalam waktu sejam doank maklumin ya kalo ancur begini xD

MIND TO RCL ? Walo FF ini aneh seenggaknya abis baca tinggalin jejak lah.. biar Nichiee seneng

gomawooo~~


End file.
